Magyk: The story of two unlike lovers
by Miracle-writer
Summary: In the modern day world... When the Ethuals and The Agardyns are lost and unguided in battle against an evil with no name... Two beings of opposite like, will come to be lovers, and will strike outagainst those who oppose them...
1. Prologue

_**I would like to thank all of reader's from previous stories... I realize I haven't finished the other stories... But I really needed to branch off of those and kinda get something new going... so... I promise that "A Lusty Night" WILL be finished one day... When, I know not... But it will be done.. This one is just a new kinda story for my reader's... This is to introduce you to the real MIRACLE-WRITER... **_

_**I love every type of review... So please post something... whether you like it or you hate it so much you want to print it and burn it.. or maybe you want to burn your eyes out for having read it.. I don't know... Lol. **_

_**Keep in mind folks... I hate most of everything I write, this is no exception... So if you do like it... it's always nice to feel the love...LOL... **_

_**This is disclaimed!!! LOL... if thats even a word!! I own nothing except my own characters... (if I decide to put any in) and this whole new idea... lol... **_

_**Lots of Love...LoL...**_

_**M-W**_

_**If you hate it so much... feel free to send a personal message... And I will write back!! lol...

* * *

**_

PROLOGUE 

_In a city where things of darkness remained true to their name… She wandered the allies freely. Not questioning her safety. Not questioning the life or the existence of others. She walked knowingly… accepting her fate as the nonexistent breath of a dead-being washed over her. She turned to face it… To face this power. But none were there to touch her. To see her. To guide her. And so she traveled on… with only the magyk of her being and the remnants of the world for company. _

_Simply said, she was a magyk user. A mage of some kind. But still human. But not a "civi". A civi is to the mages what a standard is to a vampire. Whether standard or civi… they are just plain human beings. Humans who live in the modern realm without any form of magykal senses. In the olden days… They would have called her… a priestess. One of very strong power. Of very noble standing. For she was of the magykal power that could not be ignored. For she saw not only the past and future…but also ghosts…a kind of soul-y smear that left its mark across the spirit of the world. She was… The Ethual. The most powerful of the lot… And so she received their title. Their oldest name… Where amges were commonly called the Ethuals… She was THE Ethual. The one they all turned to… And it would be that soon they would all fall apart… Leaving only her to live… _

* * *

Higurashi Kagome lived in a shrine in modern day Tokyo. Now, she didn't often tell people this… but she saw ghosts… or rather… imprints of people on the world. For example, she saw her father, who had passed away when she was 8. He had died horribly, but she saw him… not as he died… but as he was. She saw his imprint as it were… a spiritual smear of some kind. And he talked to her. They held conversations. Quite often actually. Actually, she had learned since she about 11, that most ghosts find a home of some kind. They are bound to one place. For her father. It was the God Tree that watched over their family shrine. For the ghost of Christmas past… lol… No really, just kidding.

Anyways… Higurashi Kagome, was 21 years old when everything started to finally make sense for her. Why she saw ghosts… Why she could read some minds… Why she could control some elements. Why she could fly… It all depended on one thing… And she wasn't about to tell you.

Taisho Seshoumaru, on the other hand… Was a well known vampire. As was his whole family. They had been around since , only God knows when… The whole thing about Draculabeing the first vampire?… yeah, yeah… Well… that was him… He posed as a Romanian… how? We don't know… Since he is Japanese after all. But after living for centuries on end… you learn to kinda… shape shift? To change at will. To be who you want to be. It was something he liked to do. To confuse people that is.

Anyways, it was in today's modern era, when Taisho Seshoumaru had becomea big business man, that he began to find out about himself. When he truly began to find out how much he needed someone else… How much he craved for someone's love… And being a monster in Japan… he wasn't sure he was ever going to find it…

* * *

**_Thanks... love you all...!!! R&R!!!!_**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hey... I know barely anyone has read chapter one... but here is chapter two... I don't know if you guys are even interested in hearing the rest of this story... but if you aren't then please let me know... and I will totally delete it!! _**

**_It is M for Mature for lemons in later chapters... I know this is the first story were i don't have lemons in every chapter... but oh well... We are going for something different here... I hope this story can get a fan base going... if not, then I will remove it... _**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing!!! I love comments!!!_**

**_Love ya all!_**

**_Miracle-writer

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 1

* * *

_The shrine was built a long time ago, when the mages were strong in number and in power. The shrine was built a long time ago. When the vampires were less likely to battle against the mages… But precaution had to be taken. The vampires had to be guarded against. With fire, water, air, earth, and steel, at their disposal, the mages built a shrine in memory of the first priestess… The first mage… The first Ethual. _

_The Agardyns were numerous by the end of the construction. The Agardyns being the vampires ancient name… They became more and more numerous as the God tree grew larger and larger… and as the shrine was built around the tree that the Ethuals found so breathtakingly worthy of their precious powers. The Ethuals, who trusted no one… due to the unfortunate love affair of their first priestess and the "first" Vampire… kept their shrine well protected… _

_But now, as the last mage is lost to the world…As she is completely lost to the world in which she is unaware of… The First Vampire, who lives on, will seek to find her… Will seek to find the one who is his last chance at finding him a soul mate… And finding him the mages needed to fight the battle ahead._

* * *

Higurashi Kagome was a being of unnatural power, and little did she know that there was someone out there looking for her. Living at her little shrine right outside of Tokyo, with the giant God tree, taught her to control what powers she had. She didn't know about vampires. For all she knew, they were a myth… but unfortunately for her, they weren't.

Taisho Seshoumaru was looking for a priestess, that's all he knew. He knew that there was a God tree and a shrine… and he assumed a priestess lived there. But was she a true priestess. How could he be sure? He made his moves all around Tokyo… Looking for every woman claiming to be a priestess… whether she read the tarot cards, or she just read palms… he was in front of her. The prophecy spoke nothing of age… So when he came across an old fart that spoke of power coming to haunt the land, he thought he had found her. He asked her over and over again of love… of the mages… of the Ethuals… But she knew not of what he spoke… And she hit him with a frying pan. He came out of the tent on the side of the street with a big welt on his head.

Higurashi Kagome had a little brother who had no talents similar to that of his sister. He was a writer… A poet… And would one day record all of this much as one is doing now… But she relied on him a lot… Without his historic knowledge of priestessess in ancient Japan, she would never have known about the Shikon No Tama… She would never have known about its power… and how it allowed its possessor to go back in time, through a medium of course, and rewrite history. Little did she know that she possessed such an item. The only one to have been created in fact. The Shikon No Tama itself…

Taisho Ses-… Ok… that's getting old. Fluffy, as he was commonly called by Rin, his little sister, could smell better than any human… could smell better than any vampire. He was the king of all vamps, after all. The first to be birthed. Or to be cursed… however you looked upon the great day of "darkness" as the Agardyns called it… He was surprised that he couldn't smell the power radiating off the "priestess" in waves. He could have sworn a hundred years ago that he could have picked out any true mage among the crowd… That he could have drained them of their life's essence in seconds flat… But now, as if she were hiding, as if he had to earn the right to "see" her… she was gone. She, just like the rest of her race… had learned to disappear… And it didn't help he never knew what her human scent was… Or he still could have found her.

Taisho Rin watched her brother struggle to find something. She knew him better than any other vamp on the planet. She knew that all vamps eventually craved one thing… love. It was something that made them Vamps. The fact they had never found real love in life… that they were lost in something and confused… The fact that they couldn't find the light in life made them crave it in death… She hoped that he… The first of their kind… Would soon be given the power to destroy the darkness that threatened all worlds… And that with it… He would gain an ally they had never dreamed of having…

* * *

**_Thanks!! R&R!!!_**

**_M-W_**


	3. Chapter 2

** I would just like to thank those of you who reviewed... Sadly, their weren't many...so I am asuming this story is somewhat of a bust? No one likes a good vampire story anymore? Anyways... YOU SHALL SEE!!! MWAHAHAAAAHAAA!!! Lol.. It is going to be great... seriously guys... I have no idea where im going with it, but I didn't know where I was going with the last two stories I wrote and they Had a great fan base... or atleast one of them did... Anyways... I hope that those of you who read a Lusty Night are also reading this one... if not, I'm sorry... I do have a chpter for ALN somewhere... I just have to find it. **

** Anyways... To those that reviewed:**

** Eternallove495, Soubifan700, and last but not least Dark Darianna Minamino**

**Thanks guys for your reviews, I hope I can get somemorenames to add to the list... If not, I am happy with the three I have! Lol...**

**Anyways... enjoy the reading... **

**M-W**

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER 2

* * *

_Failing at finding the priestess the first and second time... As well as the third, fourth and fifth time... the Lord of Vampires shall continue to seek for the one who shall speak of love and war. Without her guidance the darkness shall grow and until he is able to overcome his hatred for the mages who killed his natural mother, he shall not find the power in which he seeks to find. _

_He shall find his human mage... among the flowers of the wilderness... He shall find her among the thorns that wish not to be bothered. And as he finds this beautiful gem... His beautiful flower that will lead him to love, blood shall pour from him... and red it shall be... to prove to the world that he too was once... just like them that he scorns...

* * *

_

Higurashi-- Ok... Kagome, as we shall now call her... walks from the shrine with a rather airy skip about her. She moves as a child does... pure and innocent... and unwilling to see the world for anything rather than what she believes it is. She does not see the darkness creep up behind her. She does not see the vampires that pass her by. They too unable to sense her power, as she is unable to sense theirs. Blindliness... they suffer deeply from being unableto see. Or rather... to sense.

Fluffy... was not among those that passed by the human girl Kagome... nor did he know she existed. Nor did any vampire. They simply saw her as another human tofeed upon... And so he went about his day as he normally would. Leaving Jaken to handle the business for the time being... He left on "vacation" to find the one the prophecy foretold of... The woman of love and war.

Rin was among the vampires that passed Kagome... and seeing her made her wish that she was human again... She seemed so happy and so free spirited... all she was able to sense from the girl was a pink aura... that just danced of daisies and wild flowers. Something about that made her lookback again... But she tagged it in her mind as simply being a connection between the two of them... A similarity. For both thier auras were of happy flowers... She smiledto herself.

One night as Higurashi, I mean Kagome slept... she dreamt of a being who sought her out. She dreamt of a being that lavished her with kisses... That touched her in all the right places... And that... from what she could tell, loved her. Now, of course, being the person she was, and knowing her own history, she began to seek this person out. She had not seen the silver hair in her dreams, nor the peircing golden eyes. But she looked for someone that could kiss her mind away... That could sweep her off her feet and plant a soft but roughly managable kiss on her smooth, supple breasts... And She desired this person. With every man that smiled at her, she blushed, and scurried away. With every asking of a phone number, she would giveout the wrong one... on accident of course. She was trying to find him...but none of the men she met seemed spiritually right... They didn't have the same black aura... or the same deep and delicious voice. Andsoshe continued on...

Fluffy, who is of course our one and only Seshoumaru, had been having dreams... wonderfully real and clear dreams, that left him with a very hard situation in the morning. Anyways... they were rather vivd dreams... so unnatural for hikm, who usually, A) didn't sleep... and B) didn't get very vivd and luid dreams. So he decided to pursue the girl within them. He was unable to see her features, but he could hear the way she cried his name... And that was just enough to makehim go hard... nothing had ever done that to him in his "deadly" state... but this girl... This woman... with a vibrant aura... of many colors drew him in... and turned him on to everything about her.

* * *

**R&R!!**


End file.
